


Anonymous Pain

by Albrittany



Category: Alvin and the Chipmunks - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:28:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22035568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Albrittany/pseuds/Albrittany
Summary: She was doing her best to forget about what happened years ago. She was trying. She was really trying and she didn't want anyone else to know what happened not even her sisters. But what if one day she has to spill the beans because a malignant enemy from her past returns and is planning to get her. Will she tell anyone, or will she choose to face this alone?
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

On a sunny morning, the Miller sisters were getting ready for school... Actually most of them. This girl didn't like school. However on this morning she had a different reason for not wanting to get out of bed. She had a good reason for not wanting to go. Her sisters who were getting ready for school, look at their sister to see her under the covers. Jeanette sighs and Eleanor rolls her eyes because neither wanted to awaken their sister. They knew that if they did, they would also awaken the hulk. Brittany wasn't a morning person, especially on school days. Both sisters decide to ask their adoptive mother if she could wake up their older sister for them so they leave the room to look for her.

However they were unaware that their sister was awake and wasn't feeling sleepy. Believe it or not, the girl named Brittany, was crying softly. Her pillow was soaked in tears, she was curled in to a ball. Her hair was a mess and her eyes were red. All of a sudden Brittany hears, the door opening. It was her adoptive mother Miss Miller who strictly says "Brittany, young lady get out of bed and get dressed for school. It's almost time to go and you haven't even gotten dressed and eaten. I don't want you to skip breakfast which is the most important meal of the day and" "Blah blah blah" was all Brittany was hearing. She didn't want to deal with Miss Miller right now. Her heart was in pain, and her soul had a hole. Brittany loved Miss Miller like her sisters but, sometimes she wished that she didn't have a mother. Brittany always tried to get rid of those selfish thoughts but, something that happened in her past wasn't letting her get rid of them. Something bad, something very bad happened in her past. "Brittany, Brittany are you even listening to me? Young lady I am-" finally Brittany couldn't take it anymore. She had enough. She quickly removes the covers and yells "YES I HEARD YOU. NOW LEAVE ME ALONE" her sudden outburst shocked Miss Miller. It was the first time that Brittany yelled at her. She actually scared Miss Miller. After she shouted at her adoptive mother, she puts her hands on her face and continues to cry. Brittany's sisters heard her yelling so they came in to the room. They see their sister crying.

Miss Miller who was getting worried, approaches Brittany and sits on the bed. She was upset that Brittany yelled at her but, was more worried for her. Miss Miller puts a hand on Brittany's shoulder and asks "Brittany, dear what's wrong?" But Brittany just kept crying. Guilt. Brittany was feeling guilt.

Miss Miller didn't deserved to be screamed at. She deserved a hug and love because she adopted the girls. She welcomed the girls in to her home with opened arms. Who knows where the girls would be at if they weren't adopted by Miss Miller. She loved the girls like they were her own daughters. Suddenly Brittany hugs Miss Miller and cries on her chest. This stuns Miss Miller but she hugs her back.

Brittany's sisters approach Brittany and hug her. Although they didn't knew why she was acting like this, they still wanted her to feel loved. She was surrounded by family who loved her. Miss Miller rubs Brittany's back and asks "What's wrong Brittany? Are you feeling okay? Does your tummy or head hurt?" asked Miss Miller worriedly.

"No"

"Then what is bothering you? Why are you sad?"

"I... i'm just sad bceause... because..."

"Because what?"

However Brittany doesn't respond. Suddenly, she feels sick so she begins to move her arms. Miss Miller notices that Brittany wanted her to let go so she does. Brittany heads to the bathroom but doesn't get there on time. Brittany throws up violently on the carpet in the room. Her sisters gasped and Miss Miller gets close to Brittany and rubs her back. Miss Miller looks at Jeanette and Eleanor and says "You girls, go wait downstairs. I'm gonna not be able to take you to school because I'm gonna stay home taking care of your sister. I'm gonna call David and ask if he can take you both to school" Jeanette and Eleanor shake their heads and say "But Miss Miller we-" "Don't worry about Brittany. I'm gonna call the doctor" Miss Miller cut them off.

Jeanette and Eleanor sigh and get closer to their sister who wasn't throwing up anymore. The two hug her and say "Get well Brittany. We'll see you later" they kiss their sister on the forehead before going to the door.

"Wait"

Jeanette and Eleanor stop walking and turn around to look at their sister.

"Yes Brittany?"

Their eldest sister looks at them with a weak expression on her face.

"I'm coming with you both"

Miss Miller who does not approve says "No I don't think that-" "Miss Miller I'm fine. I just drank to much water which wasn't a good idea as you can see" But Miss Miller wasn't convinced. This was unusual of Brittany. A few minutes ago she wanted to stay home but then she suddenly changed her mind. "Brittany I think it's best if you-" "Miss Miller I said I'm fine. Don't worry" Brittany then hugs her adoptive mother and says "I'm sorry for yelling at you. I love you" before Miss Miller could say something else, Brittany goes in to the bathroom to take a quick shower. Miss Miller and the other girls look at each other worriedly. One of them asks "Are you going to let her come with us Miss Miller?" the elderly woman looks at her and says "I want her to stay here because she looks like she's really sick but, she sounded serious about feeling better so, I'm gonna let her go" the two girls understood and they follow Miss Miller who heads downstairs.

After Brittany finished showering, she ate breakfast and acted like she was feeling better. After eating, Miss Miller dropped the girls off at school.

The girls went in to the courtyard where their best friends were waiting for them. They find them waiting under a tree. One of the boys who was wearing a red cap, notices their arrival. "Well hello ladies and Brittany. What's shaking?" asked Alvin with a smirk on his face. The same smirk he always has when he irritates Brittany. Alvin was unaware that Brittany didn't want to deal with him today. Something was bothering her and she didn't want to start arguing with him. Her day was bad enough as it was. Simon shakes his head and says "Alvin that's not how you properly greet someone in the morning" he then looks at the girls and says "Good morning Jeanette, Eleanor and Brittany. How are you?" Jeanette giggles and Eleanor smiles at the boys.

They start to chat and talk about their plans for later in the afternoon. Alvin who rolls his eyes was bored so he looks at Brittany who was thinking about something. Alvin smirks and decides to entertain himself by irritating his rival. "What ya thinking about?" He whispered with a scary voice to startles her which worked. However he should have not done that. Brittany punches him in the chest and this shocks everyone. Alvin was on the floor gasping for air as he held his chest. His brothers approach him and help him get to his feet. Alvin's face was somewhat purple. "Brittany why did you do that? That was uncalled for" said Eleanor who had her arms crossed. Jeanette was holding Alvin's hand to help him stand because he was still shaking because of the pain. Even Brittany was stunned. She just hit her best friend in the chest.

Alvin who starts to breath again, looks at Brittany with both an angry and worried look "Britt, I know I can be annoying but, you didn't have to do that you know. That really hurt" said Alvin. Brittany looks away with an ashamed look and says "I'm really sorry Alvin. I didn't mean to hit you. But whenever someone whispers to me with such deep voice, it brings back flashbacks..." Before Alvin could say something else, the bell rings. Brittany heads to her first class and doesn't wait for the others who had the same class as her. Alvin kept standing there with a worried and confused look.

Meanwhile in another country which is Australia

A man who lived in a trailer, was drunk as he kept squeezing pieces of glass with his bare hands like it were a stress ball. Blood kept dripping as he squeezed even tighter. The man takes a sip of his beer before throwing the bottle at the window. The glass shatters loudly. The man uncaringly picks up another empty bottle and throws it at his old black and white tv. The screen shatters and there were sparks lighting up the inside of his trailer. The man chuckles before sitting on a chair. He glances at a photo frame near him. In the photo was a woman holding a baby girl. They both looked happy as they smiled for the camera. The man who took the picture was the woman's husband. The man chuckles and says "Soon, I will find you. I will find you and I will get what I have desired for years. You may or may not remember me but I sure do" the man spots a fly and he was amazingly quick enough to grab it. He puts it in his mouth and chews it as he continues mumble "The way you look reminds me of her. You came to this world for me. You were born for me. You will suffer more than your father did. I must and will find you and get what my blood desires. Lars will find you and do to you what he did to your insignificant mother and father" To be continued


	2. Chapter 2

The Seville brothers and the Miller sisters were in their first class which was biology. The teacher was writing something on the board while the students were copying what she wrote. First period was always a boring class except for Simon and Jeanette. For them two, biology was their favorite subject. Anyway they all kept writing notes silently but, not everyone was doing the same. The eldest of the Seville hasn't even written anything. He was looking at his best friend worriedly. His eyes wouldn't blink nor leave her. He saw as she had her head down. She to hasn't written anything. Eventually, the teacher notices that Alvin wasn't paying attention so he gets his attention "Mr. Seville, have you copied what's on the board?" He didn't get a reply so he walks towards Alvin. He was about to say something but then notices that Alvin had been staring at Brittany who also wasn't paying attention.

"Miss Miller, you have better written something on that notebook because if you haven't, you'll have a day of detention" The teacher warned her but his warning didn't even make her lift her head to look at him. Brittany was asleep but was having a nightmare. She wanted to wake up but, she felt like she was mentally paralyzed. She wanted someone to wake her but she couldn't even speak. It was like she was a prisoner in her own head. She thought there was no way out. Images... Yes images were appearing in her head. She was seeing Images of her past. Brittany desperately wanted to wake up. No one knew that her heart was beating rapidly. So rapidly that she may have a heart attack. Brittany was terrified. One of the images that she saw was of people running for their lives. it was like a stampede. Another image that she saw was of a naked woman laying on the ground. The woman looked scared. The image showed her trying to give Brittany something. Next another image appeared. It showed a man laying on the ground as blood was coming out of his head. The man had tears. He was in pain. Next there was an image of Britany running away from a monster. Brittany saw the image that showed herself when she was six years old. She saw her younger self running and screaming. There was a monster chasing her. The last image she saw was of her younger self looking at a man who had a tattoo on his neck. He also had two piercings, one on his bottom lip and the other on his nose. This man looked like a guy you don't want to mess with. For some reason Brittany felt safe when she saw him. But then, another image that appeared on her mind made her fear return. This image showed another man holding a beer bottle with one hand the other a broken cassette tape. Brittany's heart started to beat even faster as this man kept looking at her. She never forgot what he looked like. She has always remembered his face. The image of that cold, heartless, evil, remorseless face has been and will always be on her mind. "BRITTANY MILLER IF YOU DON'T WAKE UP I WILL-" The teacher who had been trying to wake up Brittany, backs away when he sees Brittany lifting her face. Brittany looked pale with red eyes. Her sisters, the Seville brothers and everyone else were petrified as they saw Brittany get up and run out of the classroom. The teacher looked like he just saw a ghost. No one was talking. The teacher was thinking "What the heck did i just saw?"

Alvin gets out of his seat and tells his siblings "Guys, stay here i'm going to find Brittany and bring her back. I hope she's alright" he then leaves the classroom to go look for his best friend. His brothers and Brittany's sister look at each other with concerned looks. In the meantime in the empty hallway, Brittany was running and didn't know where to go. All she wanted was to be in peace and forget about those painful memories. She kept asking herself what she can do to forget about what happened years ago. She thought about seeing a psychiatrist but, deep down she didn't want to see one because... She knew that she would have to tell her sister what happened. She will have to tell them because they have the right to know. She couldn't just forget about it and pretend like nothing bad happened.

As she kept running, she sees the girls bathroom so, she decides to go in there. Maybe her splashing some water on her face will stop her from falling asleep in class. She didn't want to sleep again because every time she did, those images would appear on her head to torment her. Alvin sees Brittany going in to the girls bathroom and he doesn't think twice before going inside as well. There was a girl who was washing her hands. She looks at the mirror to see Alvin's reflection. She was shocked to see a boy in the girls bathroom. "Excuse me, what are you doing here? Get out before I tell the..." The girls shuts up when Alvin's gives her a very serious look. He didn't want to deal with snitches at the moment. He was worried about his best friend who hasn't noticed him yet.

Alvin points at the door as he looked at the girl who realizes that he wanted her to leave so he could speak to his friend in private. The girl looks at him for a few seconds before leaving the bathroom. Alvin approaches the door and locks it. He then advances toward Brittany who was done splashing water on her face. Brittany grabs some paper towels and dries her face. Suddenly she notices Alvin's reflection. Brittany turns around to look at him with a confused and surprised look. "Alvin what in the world are you-" "What happened back there?" He cut her off. Brittany's eyes weren't red anymore but she did look tired.

She stops looking at him in the eyes and looks at the floor and says "Nothing. I was just having a bad-" "Oh don't give me that crap. You've been acting weird since you arrived to school. What's happening to you? Is you and your sisters and Miss Miller having family problems? Are you sick? What's up with you?" Asked Alvin as he stared with a concerned face.

Brittany looks at her reflection as she thinks. She was thinking about telling Alvin about her dark secret of her past. Even though Brittany thought Alvin was immature, and sometimes acted like a jerk, she knew that if she tells Alvin about her past, he would be furious and would want to find and murder the monster who scarred her. Brittany knew Alvin truly did care and worry about her so, she decides to not tell him. She didn't want him to do something stupid and get himself hurt.

"You're not gonna tell me are you?"

Brittany rubs her forearms nervously and replies

"I... I'm sorry Alvin but i can't tell you"

"Why? Don't you trust me?"

"Of course I do it's just that-"

"Then tell me?"

Brittany looks at him and sees how worried he was. She hopes that her words will make him stop worrying. She hoped that he would stop asking her to tell him. "Look, some secrets are better left untold and mines is one of them. You won't be able to handle my words. They will feel like fire that burns. If there was a way to hide, I would do it without having to cry. Trying to escape this pain is like trying to escape a maze. One cannot escape their past unless they have faced it. Cherish your family who is all you have and be grateful for having them, because they will be there for you till the end. My secret cannot be revealed therefore it's better to just drop the subject. Do you comprehend Alvin?" When she finished, Alvin was speechless. Did he hear her say that? Her powerful words were repeating in his head. Yes, she was in pain mentally, emotionally, physically and spiritually. She was to stubborn let others help her.

Brittany approaches Alvin who was still shocked and hugs him and says "I know you want to help me. But trust me, you don't want to know what I'm hiding and one day you might thank me for not telling you. Anyway take your time to think about what I said. I'll leave you for a few minutes alone so you can think. I'm gonna lock the door. I'll wait for you outside so we can go back to class when you're done" Brittany then heads to the door. She looks at Alvin one more time before locking and closing the door on her way out.

Alvin kept standing there with his mouth open. He still kept hearing Brittany saying what she said a minute ago. Her words had the opposite effect on Alvin. instead of persuading him to stop asking, it motivated him. Yes she was stubborn but he didn't care how stubborn she was. Alvin was gonna help her whether she wanted his help or not.

To be continued


End file.
